Purple and Yellow
by TrustYourStruggle
Summary: Why does Donatello ware a purple mask? April decides to ask him. Set between chapter two and three of my story TAIHB. Just a cute little drabble. Set in the 2K14 universe.


**.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

**Characters based in the 2K14 universe.**

**Hello beautiful people! :D**

**This is just a short, little drabble I thought up while writing Chapter 3 to TAIHB. This is set between chapter 2 and 3.**

**I recommend reading the first two chapters of TAIHB before you read this!**

**Enjoy! :D**

"**I think it pisses God off if you walk by the color purple in a field somewhere and don't notice it. People think pleasing God is all God cares about. But any fool living in the world can see it always trying to please us back."  
― Alice Walker, _The Color Purple_ **

**Purple and Yellow**

**~0~0~**

"Is purple your favourite colour?"

Donnie, still panting slightly, glanced over at April who lay on her back beside him with an 'are you serious?' look. After what had just happened between them, that's what was on her mind? His favourite colour? All Donnie could think about was the consequences of what they had just done. He was pondering places he could go should his family abandon him. Which he calculated as a fairly likely possibility should they find out. He glanced at April's alarm clock, he still had quite a bit of time before he needed to be home.

Her fingers found their way to the tails of his mask which was still placed across his eyes. She turned completely on her side and propped her head up with her elbow.

Donnie's eyes were immediately drawn to the steep, naked curve of her waist meeting her hip. He quickly pulled his eyes away and he shook his head slightly, once in one night was enough he didn't want to hurt April.

"Is that why you ware it?" She asked, bringing Donnie back from his thoughts. She curled the soft fabric of his mask around her fingers, pulling slightly on his head. Donnie took a deep breath and mimicked April's position. She still was not really acting herself, he supposed, considering alcohol was still fairly strong on her breath, that she was still slightly impaired.

"Why do you enquire?" Donnie asked. His voice was low and smooth, his mind still refocusing after his and April's love making. His tone made April's groin jump and she smiled goofily, a small blush rising to her cheeks.

If you were to tell April this is where she would be last week she would have laughed, but right now she didn't want to be anywhere else. Who knew Donatello could be so hot?

"Well, you and your brothers all ware coloured masks, I've always wondered if it was because they are your favourite colours." April explained, her fingers moving from the tails of Donnie's mask to the fabric that stretched around the side of his head. Donnie blinked slowly and he nodded slightly. "So is it?" She pushed, running her fingers delicately under his glasses and around his eyes.

"Well," Donnie began, "I can't speak for my brothers, but purple is not my favourite colour." He murmured. April raised her eyebrows in surprise, she would have guessed it was.

"Then why do you ware it?" April asked retracting her hand and dropping her head down to pillow, admiring the peaceful expression on Donnie's face.

"Master Splinter chose it for me," he brought the palm of his hand to his mouth as he yawned. "As he did for all my brothers, our colours are based on our personality."

"And what does purple mean?" April asked, sleepily entwining her fingers with Donnie's, he flinched at first but after a moment he softened and squeezed her hand within his own. He was still a ninja, trained to always have his guard up and he wasn't expecting the contact – you can't blame him.

"Purple combines the stability of blue and the energy of red." Donnie began, his eyes sliding shut, his body slowly giving into the slumber it craved, "purple is associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity." He murmured, finishing with a yawn.

April smiled, "it suits you."

Donnie pulled his eyes for a moment, pondering her face and rolling what she just said around in his mind. Deciding it was a compliment he smiled and brought the back of her hand up to his mouth for a kiss. April giggled into her other hand. She pulled herself closer to him and he welcomed her with open arms. April had before considered grabbing the blanket from off the floor but once in Donnie's arms she was more than warm enough. He kissed her forehead and he settled his head just above hers on the pillow. She looked up at him and she kissed his jaw.

"So what is your favourite colour?"

Donnie blinked, a little thrown off by the question. He had never really thought about that before. He had never thought it to be relevant. Nobody had really asked him either. What was his favourite colour?

He glanced at the yellow flower chair in front of her desk. At April's yellow leather jacket on the floor. The yellow sheets they laid upon and he smiled. Knowing exactly what it was. With a slight blush on his face and a crack in his voice he said:

"Yellow."


End file.
